Serenade
by Master-Magician
Summary: When Peter is injured and requires a stay in the hospital, Gamora does one of the few things she never thought she would do.
1. Serenade

**Peter is hurt bad and requires a stay in the hospital. Unsure what to do Gamora does something that she never thought she would do, a simple Starmora one-shot. **

**Also doesn't this seem a bit like Starmora's theme song from Peter's perspective?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"He's losin' too much blood!"

"I am Groot!"

"He will not make it."

"Get him up! We have to try!"

"W... what's going... on..."

"Shh, Peter don't try to talk. You are going to be fine."

* * *

Gamora was not panicking. No, having trouble breathing, erratic thoughts, and a sudden burning need to see Peter's normal cheer filled eyes like it was air constituted panic.

No Gamora was not panicking. She was way past panic now.

This was sheer unbearable terror.

Peter was not meant to ever be so still, so lifeless. He was always moving, humming, sometimes even singing to his tapes, and dancing. It was always about movement with him of some kind. The man simply did not know how to sit still.

Gamora was trying her best to keep calm, on the outside she was her normal stoic self. Inside however she was a complete mess. The worry and panic eating her alive while she paced outside in the hospital lobby.

Groot stood in the corner looking every bit like one of the potted plants on display. Gamora could see the worry in his own expression.

Rocket sat on one of the nearby couches growling softly to himself. He hated hospitals more than many things but this was for Peter. It would take an infinity stone to make him budge.

Drax stood by the doorway as if guarding it.

Gamora herself paced to and fro trying to calm the hurricane of thoughts and emotions inside her. It was not working in the slightest.

Peter had been his foolish, cocky, and brave self. It ended him here in this hospital's emergency room. His injuries were so severe that he had to be rushed to a local hospital instead of a more advanced one like on Xandar.

It was shortly after they arrived at the hospital that they heard what happened. A group of the late Ronan's followers had planned to use explosives to destroy a local school as "vengeance for the murder of their lord". Their only complication was when Peter had caught them by complete accident. Being the selfless idiot he was he attacked them on his own.

He must not have had time to send for help because it was not until the building exploded that the rest of the guardians rushed to the scene.

Peter's attack was enough of a distraction that the children were all evacuated but Peter himself was still inside the building when it blew. Something that the others also did not know until Gamora had discovered Peter's beloved walkman laying on the ground beneath a piece of debris.

It was that moment when the tightness in Gamora's chest had began. Peter would never willingly let the walkman leave his person.

From there everyone had freaked out in their own private way searching for their missing leader.

Just as with the walkman he too was found by Gamora. At least his arm was at first, she had practically gone feral trying to dig him out of the rubble with her bare hands screaming for the others to help. Together they had him out in seconds, looking worse than anyone had ever seen him.

Hours later he was still in surgery and Gamora's emotional state was degrading fast. If she did not get some good news soon she was going to snap. Which is precisely why when one of the doctors came out Gamora was the first one in front of him.

"Are you his family?" Gamora looked around at their small group and did not hesitate to answer.

"Yes we are," the others only nodded.

That seemed enough for the doctor as he continued. "He is still in extremely bad condition but he's stabilized. He will have to stay for a few days but will recover. However he is unconscious and I have no idea when he will wake up."

Gamora released the breathe she had not realized she was holding. Peter was stable, she could take that. Gamora's next question was answered before she could voice it.

"He can have visitors but I'm afraid only one at a time, one of you may stay the night with him if you wish but the others will have to leave. I'm sorry, it's hospital policy." That struck her as odd. Hospitals almost never allowed overnight visitors.

The doctor moved to leave but stopped and turned back to them. "On a more personal note, tell him thank you for me, my daughter was at that school today." That answered Gamora's question.

As the doctor left Gamora turned to the others to say something but was stopped by Drax's hand on her shoulder. "Gamora, stay at his side, we shall return to the Milano and be back tomorrow."

The others were not even going to try to argue. Gamora knew they probably wanted to see him but they gave the night watch to her anyway. "Thank you."

Drax only nodded and led the other two out of the lobby.

Gamora walked forward to the door leading into Peter's room but stopped in front of it. Taking a deep breath she tried to pull herself back together. Maybe calm all these new emotions. Thinking she was ready Gamora opened the door.

She was not ready.

The first thing she noticed was the soft rhythmic beeping of the machine at Peter's bedside. The beeping meant his heart was beating, a little comfort to the emerald skinned assassin. Peter himself lay upon the bed still unconscious. Bandaged covering a large part of his body and a n IV protruding from his arm. The sight of him like this was so unnatural it made Gamora sick to her stomach.

After closing the door she made her way over to Peter's bedside and sat in the chair found there. Looking down at Peter's limp form all of the comfort and control she had mustered fall apart.

All her barriers Gamora had built around herself broke down and shattered.

A small bit of moisture on her face caught her attention. Reaching up she felt the first tear slide down her cheek. Gamora had not cried since... before Thanos's abduction.

Feeling her chest constrict again Gamora led out a quiet sob she could no longer hold back. In front of the others she could keep it together but here alone with Peter she could not. The tears were now flowing freely. Gamora had no strength to attempt keeping them back anymore.

"H.. hey Peter," Gamora spoke softly looking down at the unconscious terran. She had heard that people in his condition could hear everything around them. She hoped it was true.

"The others wanted to see you but the hospital only let one of us stay, everyone without argument told me to." Gamora took a deep breath. "I'm glad I did not have to make an argument to convince them to let me stay the night. I really did not want to have to resort to death threats but that was the second option."

Gamora slowly reached out and took Peter's hand in hers. A gesture she would not do for anyone else except this terran.

Squeezing softly Gamora continued. "You brave idiot... I hope you can hear me because I wanted to let you know you did it. You saved all those children in the school. "

Gamora hoped against all chance that Peter would respond to that one. Maybe jump up saying something like "of course I did, I'm just that awesome,", that would be more normal. He would be flashing one of those trademark cocky grins that made her heart melt.

The assassin's thought suddenly ground to a halt. Where had that thought come from?

Gamora looked down at Peter's still form on the hospital bed. The torrent of emotions still clawing at her insides.

"You bastard..." Gamora whispered quietly, tears falling even faster now. "You make me care... then you get yourself blown up."

The Zehoberi woman sucked in a breath trying to calm herself. She was always so strong and steadfast, but when Peter was concerned she was like a little girl again. Before Thanos, before all the death, before she was turned into a monster.

Gamora suddenly had a thought. The last time she was bedridden Gamora had woken to a strange sound meeting her ears. It was not uncommon onboard the Milano but the odd part was that it had been directed at her.

Peter had sung to her.

It was very quiet and Peter was alone in the room with her. She had slowly woken up to a soft melody being sung by someone. It had taken her a moment to realize it was Peter sitting at her bedside singing. His walkman's headphones around his neck and turned up so that it could be heard quietly in the silent room by both of them.

Gamora quickly wiped her eyes and took another deep breath. She could do this. The assassin was a little nervous, she had never sung before. With Peter as her audience the nervousness was increased twofold.

After a moment of thinking Gamora settled on a song. She easily remembered the lyrics on most of his mix tape's songs. The man played them constantly. This one in particular had more meaning, it was the song he had sung to her. It just felt right to use it.

Clearing her throat quietly Gamora began singing.

_I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love  
It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_

Gamora was still nervous but it was improving as she sung. If Peter had been awake she was not sure she would have been able to continue.

_I'd get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page_

_I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love_

Suddenly Gamora felt a small pressure on her hand. Looking down she thought she saw Peter moving but he was still deathly still. The assassin attributed it to her nerves and imagination. Taking in another breath she continued.

_Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby_

_fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love_

Looking down again Gamora's eyes went wide. Peter was staring up at her with a small smile on his face. His voice was a bit raspy and strained but to Gamora it was the best of music.

"I remember hearing about angels singing in heaven but I never believed it til' now." Gamora's face turned a darker shade of green. "Finish please?"

There was another of those heart melting smiles. Gamora could not resist. So she did just as he asked.

_Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
I fooled around, fell in love_

It was in that moment that Gamora understood the meaning behind the lyrics. She also understood why she chose this song. Perhaps the same reason Peter had chosen it.

Peter and Gamora were both unconventional people. Neither ever chose the normal way out, or the easy for that matter. No reason to start now.

The song had been Peter's way of telling her something. Now here she was doing the same thing. Her subconscious having made the choice for her.

Gamora wished she had not been so foolish and realized it when Peter sung it to her. It was not until she had sung it herself that she could see.

Gamora's tears began to fall for a completely different reason.

Gently lifting his hand to her lips, Gamora softly sung the last line with the largest smile on her face she had ever had while she stared into Peter's bright eyes.

_I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did_

* * *

**There are more than a few fictions of Peter recovering in the hospital but I could not help writing one where Gamora sings to Peter. **

**If people are interested I'm considering doing a second chapter where the roles are reversed. Peter sings to an injured Gamora a second time to tell her what she means to him. **


	2. Lullaby

**Several people expressed interest in hearing Peter sing to Gamora. So here it is. It is essentially the same story from a different 3rd person perspective. So there will be several similarities, such as the song Peter will sing. But some differences, for example in this one Peter never sang to Gamora the first time. **

**And if someone has a better name for this chapter please for the love of god tell me. I tried to find a synonym for serenade and this was the best I could come up with. **

**Enjoy.**

"She's losin' too much blood!"

"I am Groot!"

"She will not make it."

"Get her the hell up!"

"W... what's..."

"Shh, Gamora don't talk, you're going to be okay."

Peter liked to think he was immune to panic attacks. He was a infamous outlaw, he was star lord for crying out loud. He was fearless.

Except he was not. Not with what was happening to Gamora

Peter did not know what to call it but this was not a panic attack.

No, it was far worse than a panic attack. This was like the universe was flipped upside down.

Gamora was always so collected and cool. She did not talk on and on like he could, but when she spoke people listened. Peter had even occasionally got a quiet laugh or smile out of her. Each was like a victory in itself, she was opening up to them. Slow progress yes but progress none the less.

Peter knew he had to keep a cool head, especially right now. Not just as their group's leader but because Gamora would not want him to fall apart. Outside he could do that but inside was a lost cause. The others could probably see his anxiety as he stood beside the door to the hospital lobby. Fingers drumming softly on his legs, he could not sit for more than a few seconds if he tried.

The rest of the team was scattered around the room, all pretty much in just as bad shape. Peter was the only one having trouble hiding it.

Groot was in the corner looking as if he was one of the plants for decoration in the lobby. Peter did not need Rocket to translate the expression on the face of their wooden friend.

The aforementioned raccoon was on a nearby couch. From what Peter's ears could pick up the small intelligent animal was snarling quietly. Peter could only imagine what was going through his trigger happy friend's head. He hated hospitals more than almost anything. This was Gamora though. If Thanos himself had kicked down the door Rocket would beat the crap out of the mad titan just so he did not disturb the doctors with Gamora.

Peter tried to crack a smile at the thought but could not. His stomach was twisted into way too many knots.

Their final team member was standing on the opposite side of the door from Peter. The muscular alien, if his posture was any indication, was practically guarding the door.

Peter just kept drumming his fingers on his legs trying to calm or distract himself. It was not working.

Gamora just had to be a hero. All of her desire to gain redemption for her past crimes landed her here in the hospital's emergency room. Even with her enhancements and cybernetics the damage was so bad she had to be rushed here instead to a more advanced facility like the one on Xandar.

Peter felt even worse because he did not even know exactly what had happened until he and the others arrived at the hospital. Some of Ronan's old cronies were planning to use explosives to destroy a local school, one full of innocent children. Gamora had encountered them somehow by complete accident. Being the badass assassin she was Peter knew she would have been able to take them on her own and win but she still ended up here with severe injuries. Severe even for someone like Gamora.

It was when the building exploded that Peter and the other guardians arrived.

Gamora must have been able to distract them long enough for the children to evacuate the school. The assassin herself however had been inside still. A fact that Peter was first to discover when he found her favorite blade in the rubble.

That was when everything went code red. The blade was her favorite, if it was here she was not far.

Everyone went berserk trying to find their missing female guardian. Peter knew he had handled it the worst but his main priority had been finding Gamora.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate he was the one who found her. It was just her arm at first. Then he started digging like it meant life or death, to him it did. No one would ever mention it but Peter knew his voice had broken and cracked when he screamed for the others to help. With the help of the others they had her out quickly, looking even rougher than when they survived the crash of the Dark Aster.

Now here they were hours later waiting for any kind of news from the doctors about Gamora. He had better get some news, good or bad, soon or he was going to order Rocket to shoot the place up. Something that Peter was not entirely sure Rocket would object to. It was because of this that when a doctor came out to see them Peter was instantly in front of him.

"Are you her family?" Peter looked over his gathering team and instantly knew the answer.

"Yes we are." No one said otherwise.

It seemed the doctor thought the same as he continued. "She is still in bad shape but stabilized. She is healing quickly but will require a few more days. But she is unconcious and we don't know when she will wake up."

Pete let out a breath. Stable. He could work with that to calm his nerves. She was going to be alright.

"She is allowed visitors but only one at a time, I will let one of you stay the night if you wish but the others will have to leave. It's hospital policy." Peter's next question had gotten an answer before he could ask. There was something odd though, hospitals rarely allowed overnight visitors for something like this.

The doctor turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "One more thing on a personal note, tell her thank you from me, my daughter goes to that school." So that was why.

Then the doctor left and Peter turned to say something to the others but Drax stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Quill, stay at her side, we shall return to the Milano and be back tomorrow."

Peter was a little stunned at first. He was going to try to argue with them to let him stay the night but they already told him to be the one. They had to want to see her too, but Peter was not about to question good fortune. "Thank you."

Drax only nodded and led the other two out of the lobby.

Peter walked forward and stopped at Gamora's door. The outlaw took several breaths to calm himself in preparation to see her. He could do this, he was star lord. He could handle seeing Gamora in a hospital bed. Taking one last breath he opened the door.

Only to discover he could not handle seeing her.

The soft beeping in the corner reminded him far too much of his mother's last moments. The heart monitor was scaring him more than it had a right to. The sound may have scared him but each soft beeping did have a calming effect. Each beep was Gamora's heart, it was still beating. She lay upon the bed covered in bandages and with an IV in her arm. Even so she was still the most beautiful woman Peter had ever seen.

Closing the door Peter made his way over to her bedside and took a seat in the chair he found there. Seeing Gamora laying here tore apart what little control he had managed to gather.

Here alone in the room with the green skinned beauty Peter finally stopped holding back and let himself break down a little.

When the first tear fell he did not try to stop it. Peter had not cried since his mother died. Even with the ravagers he was so numb from his mother's death he had to tears to cry.

Peter could feel a pressure like no other in his chest as he sucked in a sharp breath. In front of Drax and the others sure he could keep a lid on his emotions for the most part. But here alone with Gamora he did not have a chance. Peter did not even try to slow down the now flowing tears.

Taking yet another breath Peter began to speak very softly. "H... hey Gamora," Peter looked down upon the unconscious assassin. One of the things Peter heard over the years was people out cold like this could hear people speak to them, hopefully it was true.

"The docs said only one of us could stay, I honestly thought I was going to have to pull rank or something to get the others to let me be the one. Surprising isn't it?" Peter had to take another deep breath.

Taking a chance, Peter slowly took her hand in his. Hopefully if she woke up she would not kick his ass, hell if she did Peter would gladly face the beating of a lifetime just to see her wake up.

He squeezed softly and continued. "You're always trying so hard to redeem yourself... Hopefully you're hearin' this because I wanted to let you know that you did it. All those kids are alive because of you."

Peter thought that maybe that one would wake her up. If holding her hand would not do it though then he was not sure what would. He wished she would just wake up and flash him that devilishly gorgeous smirk he loved so much.

Peter's thoughts instantly hit a brick wall. Where had that thought come from?

Looking down at Gamora's still form Peter's insides and emotions suddenly twisted for a completely different reason.

Alright Peter could admit to himself that Gamora was attractive. Hell she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, no, the universe. Her emerald skin made her look obviously alien but that just made her all the more beautiful. She was so much more than just attractive though. She had that inner fire, she was no submissive woman. She was strong, both in mind and body.

Gamora had her childhood and life stolen from her by Thanos. She never got to experience a lot of joy in life, the kind that Peter just took for granted and discarded. Gamora was raised to be a cold and brutal assassin. She never got to experience things like dates, kissing, hugs, and especially dancing.

It was right then that Peter decided when Gamora recovered he was going to teach her how to dance. If she did not want to learn he would convince her otherwise. Peter would teach her what he could, he would also show her that she was no monster. She was a living being like everyone else who deserved some happiness.

First things first though she needed to recover.

Peter suddenly had an idea. Something his mother had once done for him when he was little and was lain up in bed.

Pulling out his beloved walkman Peter draped the headphones around his neck and turned the device on. Putting the volume at a low enough level so that it could be barely heard in the quiet room the infamous star lord began to sing.

_I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love  
It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_

Peter did not have the kind and soothing voice of his mother but hopefully if she could hear it Gamora would be comforted by it at least slightly. Part of him was glad she was still not awake, if she was Peter may not have been able to keep going. Taking a breath he did so.

_I'd get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page_

_I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love_

Suddenly Peter could have sworn he felt Gamora's hand move beneath his. Looking down he saw that she still had not budged. Attributing it to his imagination he took a deep breath and continued with the song.

_Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby_

_fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love_

Peter looked down again and his own eyes shot wide. Gamora had her eyes open with the start of one of those smirks he had fallen for. Her voice was a bit raspy but at that moment Peter wanted to hear nothing else but.

"The melody is indeed pleasant." Despite the blush forming on Peter's face he remembered clearly her words on Knowhere when he let her listen to his walkman for the first time. Pete knew it was not the music or the walkman she was talking about. "Finish?"

Gamora now had a full on smile for Peter. The infamous star lord was instantly happily at her mercy.

_Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
I fooled around, fell in love_

Just then it dawned on Peter the meaning of the lyrics for the song he had chosen. He figured out fairly quickly why he had subconsciously chosen it. This was his way of telling her something without actually saying it.

Taking a chance, Peter lifted Gamora's hand to his lips and softly kissed the back of her hand. Gamora did not object at all. In fact she had the most radiant and beautiful smile on her face Peter had ever seen.

Peter's own eyes matched her bright and happy ones as he sang the final line to the song.

_I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did_

**Hopefully you all enjoyed it, review please. **


End file.
